Halloween
by littleblackstar13
Summary: It's not really candy this girl is looking for! (Starts out T, might move up to M. We'll see where this goes.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Halloween fanfiction for Puckentine! I hope you guys like it, I've tried my best since Thunderstorm.**

**...**

"Don't you just love Halloween, Sam?" Cat called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said from the couch. She was dressed in all black, a long chain attached to her pants and she was in a tank top. Her face was powdered in white makeup and a fake red drop was painted on the edge of her mouth. Her hair was parted to one side, held in place by a black headband.

"I remember my brother took me trick or treating once!" Cat said. "He was dressed as a zombie and I was a butterfly. He chased people around and-"

"Are you done or not?!" Sam interrupted. "Hurry up!"

"Kay-kay." Cat answered. "I'm coming out, but don't look!"

"Don't worry." Sam murmured, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth from the bowl on her lap.

The door opened and Cat came out, a grin on her face. She walked around the side of the couch into Sam's range of vision and placed a hand on her hip, doing a cute pose. She had cat ears on her head and she was in a pink and leopard print top and skirt with black lace around the edges and a tail protruding from under the skirt. She painted whiskers on her cheeks and colored the edge of her nose pink.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Nice, kid." Sam said, smiling a little.

"I'm a leopard!" Cat exclaimed, holding her arms up like paws and putting on an expression like she was growling.

"Yeah, I-I could tell." Sam replied, turning her attention back to the TV.

Cat pouted. She was hoping for a much more enthusiastic response to her costume. Especially from Sam. She was a type of cat! Like her name! Maybe Sam didn't understand.

"You get it?" Cat asked, taking a step closer. "I'm a cat."

Sam nodded. "I get it."

Before Cat could say more, Dice walked in. He was dressed as Frankenstein's Monster. "Hey, pretty ladies."

"Hey." Cat said.

"What's up?" Sam said.

"Cat, I love your costume." Dice said, his eyes skimming up and down the read head's figure. "You're a leopard, right?"

"Yeah." Cat answered, glancing at Sam who wasn't paying attention.

"Sam? What are you supposed to be?"

Sam stood up for him to see. "An undead girl."

Dice nodded and smiled. "So who's ready for trick or treating?"

"I am!" Cat said. "Let's go!"

They started for the door and Cat looked back. "Sam, you're not coming?"

"Nah." Sam said. "I haven't been trick or treating since I didn't have Carly and Frednub to go with." She grabbed her root beer from the table and opened it, taking a sip. She spit it out and made a face. "Ugh, diet!"

"So why are you all dressed up?" Dice asked.

"To scare the chiz out of kids when they come and ask for candy, duh." Sam said, wiping her mouth from the dreaded flavor.

"Why don't you come with us?" Cat offered, really wanting Sam to tag along.

Sam shook her head. "No way, kid."

"Please?" Cat put on her best puppy dog pout. **(A/N: if you watched Kim Possible, you know what she looks like)**

Sam looked up in Cat's direction and sighed, rolling her eyes.**  
**

"I really want you to come." Cat said.

"Alright, fine." Sam said, heading towards them. "But only because free candy does sound good right now."

Cat giggled and Dice just smirked. "Off we go!" he said.

The trio closed the door behind them.

**...**

**So, yeah. I think this story will be three chapters. The next chapter will pretty much be a filler. R&R please! Chapter 2 up now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! I'm glad you've made it this far! Let's move this along, though!**

**...**

Sam's threw her head back and groaned loudly. "This is taking forever!"

Her, Cat, and Dice had gone to at least a dozen houses and the two pillow cases they brought along with them were nowhere near even a quarter full. What the hell was going on? It wasn't even that close to midnight yet and people wanted to be stingy. Keeping the candy to themselves.

"Oh, c'mon, Sam!" Cat said, smiling at her. Not surprising this furball of sunshine had managed to keep her spirits up, though Sam could tell in her eyes she was disappointed. "This is fun!"

"If you call walking around on a cold night with not even a buttload of candy is fun, then, yeah." Sam snapped at her. "This is _so_ fun." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Guys, would you relax?" Dice said. "There's still plenty of time to get a lot of candy."

Sam didn't say anything, but she looks behind out to the street. It was too fucking cold for this. She wished Carly was there. They'd be making jokes about everyone's costumes.

"Hey, Cat!"

Sam's head turned back to see a group of kids approaching them. A weird kid with curly hair dressed as a vampire and a similar looking puppet sitting on his arm, a kid with dreads dressed up like Michael Jackson, and a goth looking girl with her arm hooked around a boy with long hair. They weren't in costume. In the front, a really pretty girl who looks like a popstar. Oh, god.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Cat said, waving.

The popstar girl gave Cat a hug. "Who are your friends?"

Cat gestured to Sam. "This is the girl I told you guys about. Sam Puckett. We do the babysitting together. And you guys have already met Dice."

"Hey." Dice said.

"Wow, Cat." the goth girl said. "She is as pretty as you said." From the tone of her voice, Sam couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Cat blushed a little. "Sam, this is Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie." she said, pointing to each of her friends.

"I think you forgot someone!" the puppet said from Robbie's arm. Sam made a face.

"Oh, and Rex." Cat giggled.

"So, you don't look like a Northridge girl." Rex said to Sam.

"No, I'm not." Sam said.

"Aren't you from iCarly?" Andre asked.

Sam nodded. "Uh-huh."

The group exchanged glances, like they've never seen a "celebrity" before. They lived in Hollywood, for God's sakes! They probably saw them everyday!

"What brought you to L.A.?" Tori said.

"Looking for adventure." Sam shrugged. "My g-best friend moved to Italy, so..." She mentally kicked herself. Imagine what they would've said if she said girlfriend!

"Looks like you found it." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Beck said. "Cat can be quite an adventure."

Cat blushed again and looked down.

Dice looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We'd better go now if we plan to hit more houses before midnight."

"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you guys!" Cat said. She hugged everyone. "See you tomorrow!"

They exchanged goodbyes with the group and moved on. Once they were a safe distance away, Sam whispered to Cat, "You told them I'm pretty?"

Cat didn't meet her gaze. "Yeah, maybe."

"It's okay if you did." Sam said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked suddenly.

"Nothing!" Damn, this girl knew how to ruin a moment!

The rest of the time passed and Sam couldn't stop thinking. She wasn't mean. She wasn't brutal or rude. She wasn't an ex juvie. No. To Cat, she was _pretty_.

**...**

**Leave it to Jade and her big mouth! Hehe! Chapter 3 up soon!**


End file.
